Un ballon pour deux
by Tenku no Miko
Summary: Se passe après la bataille contre Phamtom Lord. Elfmann et Mirajane n'arrivent toujours pas à faire leur deuil. Quelqu'un viendra t-il les aider? Un petit OS tout simple qui m'est venu en regardant un épisode de Desperate Housewives.. !


Un ballon pour deux.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'elle était partie. Deux longues années où Elfman n'avait cessé de se culpabiliser à propos de ce tragique accident. Mirajane lui avait pourtant répété à maintes reprises que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que la bête avait pris possession de son âme et c'est ce qui avait tué Lisanna, rien n'y faisait. Et les derniers évènements, notamment la bataille contre Phamtom Lord n'avaient rien arrangé. Enfin, Il se disait que ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter puisqu'il fallait reconstruire rapidement la guilde.

Cette matinée là, tout était normal à Fairy Tail. Par normal, entendez bagarres générales, concours de celui qui portera le plus de poutres et autres lubies du genre. Heureusement, le shérif attitré de Fairy Tail rodait, et faisait appliquer ses lois.

**- NATSU ET GREY, CA SUFFIT !**

**- Eh l'pervers, mange-moi cette poutre !**

**- La ferme face d'allumette !**

**- …**

Une aura noire se profilait du côté de Natsu et Grey qui, malheureusement pour eux, n'avaient cette fois-ci pas écouté Erza. Celle-ci remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elfman n'avait pas participé à la mêlée. Celui qui clamait que se battre était viril n'avait pas participé. L'heure était grave. Erza alla donc parler à Mirajane, espérant découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

**- Bonjour Mira !**

**- Ah Erza, bonjour...**

Elle prononça ses 3 petites mots avec une mine qui en disait long sur son état.

**- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?**

**- Oh tu sais, toujours la même chose. Lisanna nous manque tellement…Les évènements avec Phamtom Lord nous ont rappelé pas mal de souvenirs pas très agréables...**

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces tristes mots, un semblant de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

C'est également à cet instant qu'Erza comprit le comportement étrange d'Elfmann. Il devait être dans le même état que sa sœur. Elle se rappela alors une méthode plutôt efficace et douce de faire son deuil. C'est ce qu'elle fit pour le vieux Rob et Simon.

**- Ne Mira, j'ai une idée. Venez me rejoindre au parc Sud lorsque vous quitterez la guilde ce soir.**

**- Hein ? Pour quelle raison ?**

**- Tu verras !**

Et sur ces mots, Erza quitta le semblant de guilde et se dirigea vers un magasin de jouets qu'elle connaissait bien.

Il était l'heure de quitter la guilde. Elfman et sa sœur se dirigèrent vers le parc en silence, chacun replongés dans les souvenirs de leur défunte petite sœur. Ils aperçurent Erza, semblant cacher quelque chose dans son dos.

**- Nous voici Erza. Fit Mirajane d'une petite voix douce.**

**- Bien. En vous observant, j'ai pu voir à quel point vous souffrez encore de la disparition de Lisanna. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous donner quelque chose. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cet acte vous permettra peut-être de faire enfin votre deuil.**

Tout en parlant, elle leur donna un ballon de baudruche de couleur rouge.

**- Mais Erza, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'un ballon ? Interrogea Elfman sans trop comprendre.**

**- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Ce ballon représente l'être aimé et disparu. Une fois que vous l'aurez lâché, ce ballon ira très haut dans le ciel, comme l'âme de Lisanna, et signifiera que vous acceptez de la laisser partir. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ca sera déjà un pas de franchi.**

Les deux mages la regardèrent comme si elle sortait d'un asile, mais se ravisèrent bien vite en se disant que cela ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. D'un commun accord, ils saisirent le ballon et se retournèrent vers le soleil couchant.

**- Allons, ce n'est pas compliqué de lâcher un vulgaire ballon ! Se répéta Elfman.**

**- Je sais …et pourtant…pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à le faire... ?**

Ils avaient tout deux les larmes aux yeux, maintenant fermement le ballon dans leurs mains, comme si il s'agissait véritablement de l'âme de Lisanna. Ils se regardèrent, et ensemble, visualisaient les derniers instant de leur jeune sœur. Mirajane planta son regard bleu dans celui de son frère. Elfman, d'un hochement de tête, comprit. Et, doucement, lâchèrent la ficelle du ballon, pour le voir lentement commencer son ascension vers le ciel. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, l'un dans les bras de l'autre sous le regard compatissant et apaisé d'Erza.

**- Merci Erza-chan ..**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà voilà mon premier OS ... TAPEZ PAAAAAS. J'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un petit moment et puis j'voulais m'essayer moi aussi à l'art de l'écriture. Une petite review pour me descendre en flammes ou pour m'idolâtrer :B ?


End file.
